


CapHill Week 2015: 01 - Moonlight Serenade

by celticdreamz



Series: CapHill 2015 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after moving to the Avengers' new HQ, Rogers decides he doesn't want to miss out on another chance to have a sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CapHill Week 2015: 01 - Moonlight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of CapHill Week 2015.

The full strawberry moon cast a peaceful glow across the new Avengers' campus, but there was still enough light to see by. Steve paused unpacking just long enough to notice someone running the mile-long track around the huge pond. He easily recognized the stride and the head of dark hair. A small smile crossed his lips before he decided to join her.

"On your left."

The male voice from her seven o'clock caught Hill's attention, but she didn't break stride. She recognized Rogers' voice, and barely gave him a passing look. She fully expected him to blow right past her, not to slow and match pace. It shouldn't have surprised her at how easily they fell into step. They'd both been through basic training, after all.

"All moved in?" It almost sounded like she was asking for a sit-rep. Almost.

"Getting there," Rogers answered, smiling. "You?"

"Same," Hill replied with a smile of her own. 

"Y'know, it's nice seeing you back in uniform," Rogers remarked. "I don't think you were cut out for the business world."

She half-laughed, half-snorted. "I turned in my resignation yesterday."

"How'd Tony take it?"

"Offered to buy me my own personal, private island," Hill responded wryly. "Pepper's really the one who's sorry to see me go. We worked well together. Told her that someone had to watch Stark's six when he's in the field so she could kick it when he got back. I still haven't finished off the fruit basket she sent over."

"Want some help with that?"

His question almost tripped her up, and she threw him a sideways glace. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning things have changed now," Rogers answered. "I talked to Natasha about why she never included you in her list of available SHIELD agents."

"And…?"

"The short answer was that you weren't available," he replied. "I asked her to elaborate on that, and she said that any respect and credibility you had would go down the drain if we got involved. It wasn't the answer I wanted to hear, but I got the general idea."

"That's definitely the short answer," Hill snorted. "I couldn't afford to have every command decision I'd ever made called into question if word got out we were dating. Besides, I didn't want my personal life scrutinized by a pack of rabid politicians."

"Now you don't have to," Rogers said. "You're working for a privately-funded organization that operates outside the purview of Washington. The only one who'd really give you any grief is Tony, and he's back at the Tower."

"Spit it out, Rogers. What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to ask you out. Officially. Give this 'us' thing a try."

This time, Hill really did stumble, but he grabbed her arm and spun her into his chest before she could faceplant into the pavement. Moonlight made his blue eyes glow, and for a long moment, all she could hear was her ragged breathing, pounding heartbeat, and the serenade of frogs and crickets from the pond.

"What makes you think I'll say 'yes'? In case you forgot, I shot you out of the sky."

A thumb traced the shrapnel scar on her cheek. "In case _you_ forgot, you were following my orders."

Hill snorted. "Tell that to Congress. Most of them wouldn't be able to survive a week at Parris Island."

"That's my point," he replied. "We've both been on the front lines. Lost friends. Followed orders. We're a lot alike in that respect. We make a good team. I've seen you training raw SHIELD cadets, and channeling your inner drill sergeant."

"My inner what?" An affronted eyebrow raised.

"Drill sergeant," he repeated with a very confused expression.

"The word you're looking for is 'instructor'. Drill _instructor_ , Army Boy. The Marines don't have drill sergeants." At least her tone was somewhat teasing.

"Okay. Drill instructor," he acquiesced. "What I'm trying to say is that you train, and I'll lead. But I want us to be a team both privately and professionally."

"And what I'm trying to say is that's a disaster waiting to happen."

"You don't know that."

"Rogers, you have no idea how screwed up I am."

"Maria," he admonished softly, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can't be alone your whole life. Trust me."

"I just don't know how to be anything else," she admitted; her voice barely above a whisper.

"Neither do I. Before the serum, dames weren't exactly lining up around the block waiting to go out with me. And afterwards, I was too busy wearing tights and taking down Hydra to even get Peggy to dance with me. I lost out on one chance of having a sweetheart. I don't want to miss another one."

Hill had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, and simply shook her head instead. "I swear, I'm going to start loaning you out for motivational speeches if you're not careful."

Rogers chuckled, and then threw her the biggest set of puppy dog eyes Hill had ever seen. "Please say you'll be my girl."

This time, she really did roll her eyes. "Give me one good reason why I should."

His expression went from innocent and hopeful to downright mischievous. It was a look she wasn't used to seeing from him, and it almost made her want to take a step back. Strong hands with callused palms and warm fingers cradled her jaw, gently pulling her forward. Hill had no choice but to tilt her chin as silently instructed.

It felt like eons before his lips finally locked with hers. Kissing hadn't been on her radar since before the Marines. Hill had almost forgotten the trick to breathing while her mouth was otherwise occupied. Rogers' skin smelled like Old Spice aftershave, and his lips were soft and warm against hers. She was grateful that he didn't try pushing for too much too soon.

The kiss itself didn't last more than five seconds, but that was still long enough to affect her. Hill had always thought the "true love's first kiss" thing was just fairytales and bullshit. But being kissed by Captain America? That made her head fog over and her knees almost give out. And it was a perfectly G-rated, could-make-it-past-the-Disney-censors kind of a kiss. What was worse was that she wanted more.

"Please, Maria." His voice was low and soft. One hand moved from her jaw to her hip, and he rested his forehead against hers. "Say you'll be my girl."

"And if I say 'no'?"

It was like catching a blast to the stomach from a Chitauri weapon all over again. "If that's what you want, I can respect that."

She tried to tell herself that it was for the best, but she couldn't make her voice cooperate. Hill swallowed thickly, wet her lips, and tried to speak again. Except there was only one word she could make herself say.

"Yes." And then stronger. "Yes, I'll be your girl."

The resulting kiss was a hundred times more passionate than she'd ever given him credit for being. Arms wrapped around her back, holding her tight to his chest as though he never wanted to let go. His happiness was somehow infectious, and Maria found herself smiling by the time he let her come up for air.

"Just so you know." She threw him a teasing smirk. "That's the longest anyone's been in my personal space without trying to kill me, or vice versa."

"Get used to it." His lips quirked into a lopsided smile that did weird things to her heart. "Meet me in my quarters, oh-seven-hundred. I'll make breakfast before the briefing at eight. And that's an order."

"Yes, sir," she replied with a USMC-issue salute.

"Don't say that too loudly," Steve teased. "Don't want people to get the wrong idea."

Did he just…? Maria's jaw practically hit the ground, but Steve had already turned to run back to the facility. She could only shake her head and think he'd been hanging around Sam too long.

 


End file.
